Nick and Judy's Arabian Nights
Nick and Judy's Arabian Nights is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a story inspired by Aladdin, but I go in my own direction: Nick, the Aladdin figure, is a prince from the start. However, I am throwing in another twist: Nick, the son of Sultan Robin and Sultana Marian of Foxhole, was betrayed by his family's adviser, Bellwether, and sold to a slave trader, Doug. Taken to Zootopia, he ends up in the household of Sultan Stu and Sultana Bonnie, who, though uneasy around a fox, set him free. Nick also befriends and begins becoming attracted to their eldest daughter, Judy, who also falls for him and vows to help him get home. She gives him a golden lamp, which unleashes the genie Clawhauser. Along the way, they fall in love. Story The desert sun beat mercilessly down on the blowing sand. Along that path walked a camel caravan. However, the rams that comprised this caravan were no common merchants. Led by a brutal thug named Doug, they were slave traders. Right now, his hands bound in front of him, and tied by the neck with a rope to Doug's camel saddle, was a twenty-eight year old male Red fox clad in a white loincloth. Handsome, with vibrant green eyes, his name was Nick. However, he was no common prisoner. He was the prince of a kingdom called Foxhole. He had been betrayed by the kingdom's vizier, a sheep known as Bellwether. His parents were Robin and Marian, the sultan and sultana. "Why? What did I ever do to her?!" Nick thought to himself. Bellwether, though she never gave any hint of it and was outwardly loyal, hated predators and sought to be sultana herself. To that end, she began her scheme by getting the heir to the throne out of the way. She had made a deal with Doug, who hated the fact that Robin and Marian had put a stop to the slave trade in their kingdom. Once he had been stripped of his royal robes and jewelry, the rams had tied him up and taken him on the route that he was now walking. She had then proceeded to tell Robin and Marian that their son had died in the desert. Nick listened as the rams talked about their destination: the city of Zootopia, another of the great kingdoms. Doug was pleased. "We are going to make such big money off of you," he said with a laugh. Nick was not going to let them see any sign of distress from him, even though the rams had been exceedingly rough when handling him and tying him up. He considered the life he was sure to be living, the life of a slave, with treatment similar to this. He shook his head. A minute later, he looked up. They were coming to Zootopia. "If only I could get away right now..." Nick was thinking. They passed through the city gates. In Zootopia, Nick could see mammals of all kinds and both genders going about their business. Doug and his caravan just simply continued on their way to the slave market. Despite attempts by Sultan Stu and Sultana Bonnie, the rulers of this kingdom, to curtail such a business, it continued on. Nick wondered what he would be worth. Meanwhile, an official of the sultan and sultana, a shrew known as Mr. Big, was headed for the market, seeking to make a purchase. "I will find them the best that I can," he said to a Spotted hyena warrior who was carrying him in the palms of his paws. The hyena nodded as they entered the building. Meanwhile, Doug put Nick with a group of other mammals who were to be sold on this day. When the time was right, they were all brought out, and Doug encouraged the customers to take their pick. Mr. Big saw Nick and had the hyena take him over to begin the transaction. "I will take the fox," he said to Doug. Doug wanted to laugh, but then he saw the shrew's expensive clothing. He was obviously a being of immense power. The ram had no intention of turning down a customer. He grabbed the rope around Nick's neck and dragged him forward. "Here he is," he replied. The two began to talk price. During that whole time, Nick was thinking about his family and friends. There was his father Robin, a mighty and brave warrior sultan who devoted his time to ridding Foxhole of corrupt nobles and giving their wealth to those who truly needed it. There was his mother Marian, beautiful, brave and kind. There was also his paternal uncle Levi, his aunt Lotta and their daughter Vixey, who was around the same age as him and one of his best friends. His other best friend was Finnick, a male Fennec fox the same age as him and Vixey's lover. Nick knew that they were grieving for him. Finally, Mr. Big struck a deal and paid a bag of gold. The deal done, he looked at Nick as Doug removed the ropes from the fox's neck and wrists. "Come, fox. Let's get you back to the palace and clean you up and get you something to eat before I introduce you to the sultan," he told him. When he heard that he was going to be cleaned up and fed, he was so relieved. He looked up and smiled, hoping that the gesture wouldn't bring about a beating. When it didn't, he felt comfortable speaking. "Thank you, sir," he said. Mr. Big nodded. "You are welcome, young fox. Remember, just don't make me regret it," he stated. Nick nodded and then followed the hyena warrior who was carrying Mr. Big. Soon enough, they had arrived at the royal palace, which was the biggest building in the city. Made of white stone that reflected the harsh sunlight, it had a gold-painted roof and domes. Walking up the steps, he followed his purchaser to a wash room, where there were pools of water for bathing. Nick removed his loincloth after Mr. Big was taken out of the room. He then immersed himself in the water and cleaned up. Mr. Big ordered another servant, a leopardess, to bring some simple desert robes, consisting of a brown tunic and a red rob with white and dark blue stripes for the fox to wear. Once he was clean, Nick got out of the pool, dried off with a sheet of white linen and was handed the robes, which he quickly put on. Mr. Big was pleased. "Good. Now, let's get you some food and drink. We have chicken here for the predator members of the royal court. There is also bread. For drink, we have fine wine from the sultan's cellar. After that, you will go to meet the sultan and sultana," he explained. Nick couldn't wait. He was hungry and thirsty after his ordeal. "That sounds wonderful," he replied. Mr. Big led him to a small dining room which had a small table and chair. Nick sat down and waited as the food was prepared. Soon, a whole roasted chicken, a tray of several round, flat loaves of bread and a simple silver goblet of red wine was brought to him. Immediately, he began eating. It was delicious! The chicken was roasted perfectly and wonderfully spiced with the exotic, tasty spices imported from a neighboring land ruled by King Manchas and Queen Fabienne, a jaguar and Snow leopardess couple, and the bread clearly had been baked with honey. The wine was as sweet as honey as well. After he was full, it was time to go before the sultan. Mr. Big was brought into the room first, where he acknowledged Stu, Bonnie and their adviser, a yak clad in dark green robes named Yax. Stu looked at Mr. Big as he sat in his seat in the hyena's paws. Nick waited just outside the door. "What is it, Mr. Big?" Stu began. The shrew smiled, ready to reveal his news. "I have found you a perfect new servant," he began. Stu looked at him. "Mr. Big, if you have purchased a slave, I promise that you will be in trouble. You know that we are trying to end that practice here," he said by way of admonishment. Mr. Big held up his tiny hand. "I did purchase him at the slave market, but, if it be your will after you meet him, you may set him free," he replied. Stu sighed. "Bring him in," he said. The hyena warrior turned to the guards. They were led by a Cape buffalo of great influence. His name was Bogo, and he was the captain of the guard. He was married to a noblewoman named Gazelle, who sat nearby. Bogo gave the gesture to open the door. Standing off to the side of it, Nick saw it open and walked in. Stu and Bonnie sat up. "A fox?" Bonnie asked. Nick bowed his head. "Yes, I am a fox, as you can see. My name is Nick. In this moment, your majesties, I ask that you listen to my story and seriously consider granting me my freedom. You see, I am really a prince of a neighboring kingdom," he told them. Stu and Bonnie shared looks at one another, not sure whether to believe him. However, Yax had been listening as well, and he could see the honesty in the fox's eyes, and hear the honesty in his voice. He had the unique ability to discern truth. "He's telling the truth. You should hear him out," he advised. Stu and Bonnie turned their gaze back to Nick. "Very well, Nick, tell us your story," Stu said. Just before Nick could say anything, the door opened again. Nick turned at the sound and saw a beautiful female mammal unlike any other. It was a gorgeous female bunny of twenty-four years of age with grey and white fur and wondrous, beautiful purple eyes. She had a lithe, beautiful body and curvaceous hips and rear. She wore a purple bedlah trimmed with gold coins on the bra, as well as the top of her pants. On her arms were gold bands and on her neck was a thin gold necklace. Her name was Judy, and she was one of Stu and Bonnie's 276 children and the heiress to the throne. Nick's eyes went wide as she came up to him. He was smitten with her then and there. Judy looked at him, also smitten. He was about to say hello when Stu called his name. "Nick, tell us your story," he stated. Nick turned back and sighed. He was ready to tell it now. "Your majesties, my parents' vizier, Bellwether, had a plot to take the kingdom. I, as heir to the throne, was the only thing standing in her path. She betrayed me and sold me as a slave to the traders that brought me here. Now, here I am," he replied. Gazelle heard this story, and, being a kind, compassionate mammal, decided to advocate on behalf of the fox. She wasn't in any danger. Stu and Bonnie were good and kind leaders. Gazelle stood before them. "Your majesties, in light of this revelation, I ask that you will give Prince Nick his freedom. Even more, I suggest we help him return to his kingdom," she stated. Stu and Bonnie considered it, knowing she was right. From where he stood, Bogo was giving a rare smile. He was more than proud of his wife. Stu smiled at Nick. "Prince Nick, because of this revelation, I set you free. You are no one's servant now. If you wish, you may stay here as a guest for as long as you wish. You can use that to plan your return to your own kingdom," he told him. Nick bowed his head. He definitely needed the time to plan what he was going to do. "I accept. Thank you very much," he said. Stu then ordered that Nick should be given a new set of clothes, ones that were more princely. Judy took him to the royal tailor, an old panda. "Like my dad said, you should look more princely," she said. Nick smiled at the bunny. He could see how she was looking at him. As they entered the chamber of the tailor, Nick began to think: what if he could start a relationship with her? What if he could make her his future sultana? He was hopeful for the future. Before long, Nick was glad in far more fine and exquisite clothes of gold and green. Judy was pleased. "Perfect, Nick," she said. As they walked away, they heard some other voices in the hall. They turned to see a male bunny, clad in dark red robes, with grey fur, stripe markings on his head and ears, and blue eyes walking a beautiful female skunk bellydancer with green eyes. She wore a bedlah similar to Judy's, only magenta in color. The bunny was Judy's brother Jack, while the skunk was Regina, the court's bellydancer and also Jack's romantic companion. Jack looked at Nick. "Who is this?" he asked. Judy smiled. "This is Nick. He's from....where exactly are you from?" she asked him. Nick thought about his home before looking at Jack and Regina. "I am from the Kingdom of Foxhole. The royal vizier betrayed me and sold me as a slave to get me out of the way. Thankfully, when I told him, your father set me free. Now, I am staying here as a guest until I can get back home," he said. Jack looked at him. "Listen, Nick. If you want, I can help you get home. I think that I can convince my father to assist you. Just give me some time," he said in a friendly way. Nick smiled. He was happy. Meanwhile, in Foxhole, Bellwether was furious. Robin and Marian had just put an end to her hopes of ruling their kingdom by announcing that, with Nick no longer there, Vixey would be their successor. Her entire plot had been contingent on getting the heir out of the way, but had not taken into account other relatives. "I need to leave right away and get with old allies of mine. It's time to wage a war on Robin and Marian," she said. The sheep left to pack her bags and get permission for her departure. She lied, saying that it was to visit some relatives in a nearby region. Weeks passed, and, back in Zootopia, Nick and Judy had been getting closer and closer in a more than friends way. One night, Nick was met by the beautiful bunny on a balcony one night. The moon was full and shining down on the city. Judy carried with her a red silk bag, containing a present she had for Nick. "Hello, Nick," she said flirtatiously. Nick then knew that he had to say it. "Judy, I need to tell you this. I am in love with and want to be more than friends with you," he stated. Judy batted her beautiful purple eyes. "I have fallen in love with you, Nick. I would love to be more than friends," she said. The two looked into each other's eyes. Despite the fact that they were different species, they knew what they wanted. Judy joined Nick on the seat that he was on. A moment later, they kissed deeply. The moment that they broke the kiss, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. On his end, Nick was glad to have her in his life. For Judy, she truly, deeply loved him. It was then that she decided to give him her gift. "I have a gift for you, mighty prince of Foxhole," she said. Nick was curious. "What would that be, my desert blossom?" he asked. Judy held up the bag and handed it to Nick. "This is something that was brought to us long ago. It is a beautiful treasure," she told him. Nick chuckled. "I am sure that it is, but not as beautiful a treasure as you," he told her. Judy smiled and watched proudly as Nick opened the bag. Inside was a beautiful golden lamp. He began to examine the gleaming gift. It was beautiful. Nick rubbed it a bit, as if to shine it. However, it suddenly started to pour golden smoke. An instant later, a large cheetah appeared. "Ah, greetings, Master. What is your wish?" he asked. Nick was stunned. "And you are?" was all he managed to get out. The cheetah smiled at him. "I am Clawhauser, the genie of the lamp. To my master, I grant all manner of wishes, other than killing, making another fall in love and raising the dead. There are also no limits to the number of wishes that I can grant, up until someone wishes me free," he stated. It was then that Nick got an idea. "Very well. For my first wish, I wish that my parents back in Foxhole would have the knowledge that I am not dead, that I am in Zootopia and that I will be returning home soon," he said. Clawhauser clapped his hands, and the wish took effect. In their bed chamber, Robin, clad in his black and blue royal robes, and Marian, wearing a sparkling red bedlah, gasped in unison. They now knew it: Nick was alive! "He's alive, Robin! Nick is alive!" Marian exclaimed. Robin shouted a shout of joy. "My son is alive. Bellwether lied, but we can deal with that later. Now, we just have to reunite with him. We need to start preparing to go and bring him back," he said. That done, Clawhauser looked at Nick. "Very well, Master. I will await your next wish," he said, going back into the lamp. Judy looked at Nick. "It's time that we took you home. Let's talk to my dad. Perhaps not only will he let you go home, but perhaps he will let us be together. Come on, Nick!" she told him excitedly. She took hold of his hand and pulled him back into the palace. They went into the throne room, where Stu and Bonnie were still sitting on their thrones. They often worked on government matters quite late. When they saw Nick and Judy, they looked at them. "What is it?" Stu asked. Judy looked at Nick, and then back at her father. "Dad, Nick has some important news, as do I," she said. Stu looked at Nick first. "Speak," he stated. Nick smiled. "Your majesty, while I greatly appreciate what you have done for me, I would really like to go home. I think that I can help keep my kingdom from being taken over by Bellwether," he said. Judy then took over. "Also, Dad, I know that you wanted me to find a suitor. Well, I have found him. It's Nick. With your permission, I would like to go with him and be his bride," she added. Stu was suddenly a bit uneasy at the idea of his daughter being romantically involved with a fox. However, he also knew that she would find someone eventually. He sighed and thought about it for a bit. He then made his choice. "Very well, both of you. Nick, you may both return home, and take my daughter as a bride. As for you, Judy, you are trading being sultana of this kingdom for being sultana of another. Therefore, if everything works out, Jack will be sultan of Zootopia one day," he told them. Nick and Judy were thrilled. The next day, they began preparing to head to Foxhole. Stu and Bonnie also decided to come along, as they wanted to make an alliance with Nick's kingdom. Jack would be watching over Zootopia. However, Nick, having been stripped of his original wealth by Bellwether when she sold him, decided that he needed to make a major impression on Bellwether when he reentered the city. He could imagine the look on her face when he came back. He summoned Clawhauser. "What is your wish, Master?" he asked. Nick smiled. "Clawhauser, I would like a wondrous royal entourage, complete with an army," he stated. Clawhauser nodded and granted the wish. He also gave Nick another item: a flying carpet. Soon, it was time to head to Foxhole. While Stu, Bonie and other members of their entourage rode camels, Nick and Judy flew above on the flying carpet. However, when they finally arrived, they noticed that the area outside the city looked like a battle had just ended. In fact, it had. Sultan Robin and his army were placing Bellwether and her forces in chains when Nick landed. Robin looked up and saw his son. "Nick!" he exclaimed. Robin sheathed his sword and rushed to hug his son as the warriors under his command finished chaining up Bellwether and her forces. He wrapped his arms around Nick, just glad that he was alive. "Nick, we've missed you," he said. He then saw Judy and her parents. "Who are they?" he asked as he released Nick. Nick stood next to Judy. "Dad, this is Princess Judy, the love of my life and my chosen bride. With her are her parents, Sultan Stu and Sultana Bonnie of Zootopia. They want to make an alliance sealed by Judy and I's marriage," he replied. Convinced that his army had everything under control, he motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the palace, where Marian, Lotta and Vixey, as well as Finnick, waited. The three vixens all wore bedlahs: Marian's was red, Lotta's was teal and Vixey's was hot pink. Upon seeing Nick, they rushed to greet him. "Oh, Nick, we missed you!" Marian exclaimed. Lotta and Vixey echoed her sentiment. Finnick came up and greeted his best friend since childhood. They also met Judy and her family. Talks were held. An alliance was made, and, three weeks from now, the wedding would be held. Judy would stay in a guest room in Foxhole. As for Bellwether, she would spend the rest of her life in the palace dungeon. That night, Nick and Judy smiled on the balcony. There was one last matter that they needed to attend to. Nick decided that he had all he needed, so he was going to give Clawhauser a gift of his own. He summoned the cheetah genie from the lamp. "Clawhauser, I wish for your freedom," he said. In that moment, Clawhauser was freed from his bondage. He became a mortal cheetah, and Nick decided to talk to his father about getting him a place in the court. No longer would he be forced to grant wishes. "Thank you, your majesty," he said. Nick smiled, happy to have done such a deed. For Nick and Judy, their love would last through every last Arabian night. Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Stories inspired by Aladdin Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Judy is royalty Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Oneshots Category:PG-13 stories Category:Bogzelle fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:Jack Hopps/Regina Pawson fics Category:Jacina stories Category:Stories where Manbienne is mentioned Category:Disney Animal Crossover